Pasado
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Precuela de "Presente". Porque tanta felicidad de ninguna forma puede ser opacada por los malos recuerdos. SasuNaru, one-shot, mención de Mpreg


Bien, esto es algo así como una precuela de "Presente", pero bien se puede entender sin necesidad de haber leído el otro fanfic antes

Bien, esto es algo así como una precuela de "Presente", pero bien se puede entender sin necesidad de haber leído el otro fanfic antes.

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Pasado**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, mención de Mpreg.

∞ **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**PaSaDo **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Pasado: **_Tiempo que pasó; cosas que sucedieron en él.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**C**on sumo cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, consiguiendo de forma exitosa su cometido.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke se desplazó en medio de la oscuridad con facilidad hasta llegar a la cama que se encontraba colocada junto a una pared. Hizo a un lado las sabanas que estaban perfectamente ordenadas y entonces se permitió depositar su carga con bastante delicadeza sobre la superficie blanda del colchón.

Su hija de casi siete años.

Itsu era un torbellino incansable, que siempre terminaba por agotarse cuando la noche caía completamente. La pequeña acababa de entrar a la Academia de Konoha y ya soñaba con convertirse en Hokage como su otro padre, causando cierta gracia en Sasuke.

La niña no había heredado nada de él, los ojos azules sin duda alguna eran de Naruto y el cabello pelirrojo... ah, ese cabello pelirrojo hizo que Sasuke mirase a su esposo de una forma tan mala que Tsunade terminó por darle un golpe, diciendo que dejara las ideas raras a un lado, ya que Itsu había nacido con el mismo color de cabello que la madre del rubio, Kushina. Al saber eso, el rostro de Naruto se había iluminado y entonces había mirado a su bebita en brazos con más fascinación que antes. Sasuke consideraba que era lo justo, ya que Kizuna -su hijo mayor, que tenía dos años más que Itsu- había heredado hasta el más mínimo detalle de él, siendo lo más notorio el cabello negro, los ojos ónice y la piel blanquecina.

En ese momento, Itsu soltó un gruñidito y se acomodó con más libertad en la cama, mientras que el moreno se permitía darle una caricia en la mejilla antes de arroparla un poco, proporcionándole después una ultima mirada antes de salir de la habitación y cerrarla con cuidado. Estando ya en el pasillo, se aproximó a la otra puerta que tenía en frente y asomó el rostro lo suficiente como para verificar que Kizuna también estuviese dormido, lo cual comprobó al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de su hijo. Con el mismo cuidado que con la otra puerta, Sasuke cerró esta y ahora si se encontró en completo silencio a mitad de la oscuridad.

Sin poderlo evitar sonrió con escalofrió de gusto recorriéndolo. Era imposible no sentirse desquiciadamente feliz, tenía más de lo que merecía y poseía más de lo que debería.

Así se encaminó hacia su habitación que lucía tan opulenta como el resto de la casa en la que vivían. Al menos de algo le había servido a Sasuke luchar por el derecho de quedarse con lo que había pertenecido a su Clan -y eso iba desde el famoso Barrio Uchiha, hasta cualquier tipo de herencia que pudieron haber dejado sus fallecidos familiares-, ya que no pensaba de ninguna forma dejarle nada al montón de desgraciados que formaban el Consejo. Únicamente esperaba que algún día Naruto fuese capaz de despachar a todos y eliminar el infame Consejo de una maldita buena vez por todas.

Afortunadamente antes de que se enojara de verdad, consiguió llegar a su habitación, donde la visión de Naruto con un yukata blanco y naranja a juego con un pantalón, sentado sobre la cama y recargado sobre la pared, fue suficiente como para calmar las ansias poco sanas que tenía. El rubio se hallaba leyendo con mucha atención un montón de hojas que tenía entre sus manos, por lo cual a Sasuke no le tomó por sorpresa no recibir ningún tipo de saludo, ya que desde que Naruto se había convertido en Hokage, para asombro general se había tomado bastante en serio su trabajo, incluido el que implicaba papeleo. En aquel momento debía de estar revisando algo importante, debido a la expresión de seriedad que lucía en sus facciones.

Con habitual tranquilidad, el ojinegro procedió a cambiar su propia ropa por una más cómoda, mientras que dejaba que su mente pensara seriamente en lo que se suponía que le enseñaría a su insoportable equipo de gennins el día de mañana. Sasuke todavía maldecía el día en el que pensó que rechazar ser parte de los ANBU era una buena idea, y lo peor, que ser sensei de un trío de recién graduados gennins era algo inteligente. Aquellos tres mocosos que estaban bajo su cargo eran un desastre andante, y Sasuke sería un muy mal maestro si no era capaz de remediarlo, pero estaba seguro de que alguna solución le encontraría, de eso no existía duda.

Justamente cuando el Uchiha terminó de cambiarse, terminaron también sus cavilaciones insignificantes. Y girándose sobre la cama, se sentó al lado del rubio, pegando sus costados y tomándose la libertad de pasarle la mano frente a los ojos.

- ¿Estas muy concentrado o aprendiste a dormir con los ojos abiertos?

La expresión imperturbable de Naruto cambio entonces, viró un poco la cabeza y apartó con suavidad la mano que el Uchiha interponía en su campo de visión.

- Es obvio que estoy concentrado -la voz de Naruto le sonó agradable- ¿Es que no se me nota' ttebayo?

- La verdad es que no -respondió con inocente burla- Tienes cara de dobe total.

- Teme -la respuesta fue meramente automática-.

- Usuratonkachi.

- Baka.

En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron completamente, y Naruto decidió que podía dejar de ser un buen y estupendo Hokage, así que sencillamente arrojó la pila de hojas sujetas entre sí, las cuales terminaron en el suelo.

Sasuke sonrió con complacencia y alargó el rostro lo suficiente como para dar un beso de aquellos tan familiares que depositaba en los siempre dispuestos labios de su esposo.

¡Esposo! ¡Increíble pero cierto!. El moreno aun podía recordar cuando el rubio había ido con Tsunade -quien ese tiempo aun era Hokage- y le había dicho que deseaba casarse con Sasuke. Obviamente, no se había escuchado de un matrimonio de esa índole tan formal, y entonces la pobre mujer quedó metida en un dilema del cual se pudo librar al concederle a ambos una "autorización" que pronto debía de ser acogida por el resto de la aldea si esta así lo deseaba. Por lo tanto no fue una sorpresa cuando repentinamente un montón de bodas que antes no podían ser celebradas de forma oficial comenzaron a llevarse a cabo. Al final, Tsunade había dicho que sus ideas extremistas y raras terminaron convirtiéndose en un beneficio.

- Sigues insultando como un niño -dijo el Uchiha, justo cuando se separaron-.

- Tú también lo haces -respondió el ojiazul- Y aun no te perdono que la primera palabra de Itsu haya sido dobe.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que esconder el rostro en el espacio que se encontraba en el cuello de esposo y su hombro, todo por intentar ocultar la pequeña risa que lo había atacado, sin embargo las suaves sacudidas de su cuerpo lo delataban.

- ¡Eres la persona más insufrible que conozco! -gritó por lo alto- Y te mandare a visitar el hospital si nuestros hijos terminan haciéndose los chulos y sintiéndose superiores a todos.

El pelinegro salió un poco de su pequeño escondite, aunque en realidad terminó por recargarse sobre el confortable hombro del rubio.

- No tiene nada de malo considerar a los demás como inferiores si realmente lo son -respondió el ojinegro, encontrándole mucha lógica a sus palabras-.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no podía enojarse con Sasuke, porque sencillamente estaba haciendo lo que mejor le salía: ser él.

- Bien... pero si andan por allí llamando a sus compañeros "gatito asustadizo", entonces tú y yo tendremos una platica muy seria, dattebayo.

Sasuke sonrió, recordando con verdadero cariño aquellos días entrañables donde el equipo siete estaba formado por tres mocosos que en conjunto eran desastrosos y un sensei muy vago.

Aun sonriendo, giró la cabeza y atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo derecho del rubio.

- ¿Te refieres a _ésas_ platicas serias que tenemos tan seguido? -siseó con tono seductivo en su oído-.

- ¡Moh, Sasuke! ¡No hablo de eso!

Con habilidad, Naruto consiguió librarse del otro y se desplazó en la amplia cama, sonriendo de forma juguetona.

- Comienzo a creer que por tu mente no puede pensar nada sano -dijo con reto el rubio- Eres un digno alumno de Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke únicamente se incorporó un poco, encogiéndose de hombros dándole la razón a su pareja, y entonces, contra todo pronostico, se lanzó sobre él acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el colchón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el plano estomago del otro, haciendo a un lado la tela del yukata y revelando el firme vientre. Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron casi con terror, cuando adivinó que era lo que se proponía el Uchiha, pero fue demasiado tarde porque pronto se vio presa de un ataque que no pudo evitar.

Sendas carcajadas comenzaron a salir de los labios de Naruto, mientras se retorcía como si en realidad estuviese sufriendo de un terrible dolor.

- ¡Nooojooo! ¡Sasuke, nooo! -pidió entre ahogadas risas- ¡¡En el sello no!! -pero aquello fue en realidad su última frase entendible-.

Pero Sasuke no detuvo su despiadado ataque de... ehm... cosquillas, mientras que disfrutaba del poder que ejercía sobre el blondo.

Por alguna razón, luego de que Kizuna naciera, el área donde se encontraba el sello que mantenía a Kyuubi encerrado se había convertido en un punto "débil" en el cuerpo del rubio, al menos desde el punto de vista en el que se había vuelto muy sensible al toque. Cuando Sasuke lo había descubierto no había dejado de admirar como un simple roce totalmente intencionado, provocaba que Naruto soltara una carcajada. Así que desde entonces en algunas ocasiones cuando hacían el amor, tenía que escuchar repentinas risillas imposibles de contener por parte de su rubio esposo. Cuando Itsu nació la situación no cambio, y Sasuke encontró que en lugar de ser algo molesto, en realidad resultaba ser una divertida distracción.

Justo como en aquel momento, porque sin duda alguna tener a Naruto bajo él, "sufriendo" por su malvado ataque era algo bastante entretenido, una feliz distracción, hasta podría decirse.

Finalmente Sasuke se compadeció del otro, dejando de torturarlo aunque no se quitó de su cómodo asiento. Así que entonces el ojiazul pudo respirar hondamente cuando pudo callar su propia risa y recuperar el aliento, pensando en que definitivamente las cosas no eran justas, ya que el ojinegro no tenía un área tan fácil de _atacar_ como él.

Sin lugar a dudas parecían un par de tontos chiquillos de colegio enamorados... y la realidad no estaba tan alejada, porque a todos el amor los hace ponerse un poco tontos, incluso a los mas sabios.

- Baaa—kaa -la voz del rubio sonó a cantinela- Odio que hagas eso.

- Lo siento por ti, tendrás que aprender a vivir así -simplemente se encogió de hombros- A mí me parece muy bien.

- ¿Y como no te va a parecerlo, dattebayo? -el rubio torció la boca- Eres un sádico, te gusta torturarme, como dice Sai que a Sakura le gusta torturar a la gente.

- Sí, bien -volvió a encogerse de hombros- Es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

Naruto no pudo replicar, porque Sasuke se agachó con la obvia intención de besarlo, a lo cual no se resistió en lo mas mínimo, amando ese contacto que únicamente había compartido con Sasuke... después de todo, su primer beso había sido también con él. El primero y los que le siguieron. Era en ocasiones como esa, que todo lo que había sucedido parecía algo semejante a un sueño... al menos los sucesos malos, esos que ya casi no se recordaban, y que ahora eran fácilmente dejados a un lado como una pesadilla que no vale la pena rememorar. Porque tanta felicidad no debía de verse opacada por las cosas dolorosas sucedidas en el _pasado_.

Todo lo malo del pasado, en el pasado debía quedarse.

- Te amo -susurró el rubio, cuando Sasuke se separó de él y comenzó a esparcir besos por sus mejillas marcadas-.

- También yo, pero sabes que no debes decirle a nadie -regresó a su labios- Es un secreto.

- Hmn, sí, secreto -respondió con deleite-.

Volvieron a besarse, dejando que esta vez las bocas se abrieran y las lenguas se acariciaran con cierta ternura, disfrutando de aquel apacible momento en su vida cotidiana, donde no tenían que preocuparse de comportarse de formas más distantes.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Sentada sobre su cama con sabanas revueltas, Itsu miraba con fascinación -y mejillas sonrojadas incluidas-, la esfera de cristal que su hermano mayor sostenía entre sus manos.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de la niña, con una lámpara que les brindaba una poca pero significativa iluminación.

- Aaww ¡Míralos, Kizu-nii! ¡Míralos! Son, tan, tan lindos ¡Tenemos a los papis más bonitos de todos!

Kizuna dio un resoplido gracioso, y entonces miró la esfera, donde en su centro se podía observar perfectamente una escena empequeñecida, donde se hallaban sus dos padres tendidos sobre su propia cama, y besándose de esa forma tan común que a él a su hermana les era familiar. Con un último vistazo, cubrió la esfera con su otra mano y al quitarla después, esta ya no tenía ninguna imagen en ella. El pequeño pelinegro estaba consciente de que espiar a sus papás no era algo correcto, pero había sido totalmente necesario.

- ¿Ahora si me crees? -preguntó el ojinegro- Ellos se quieren, no es cierto lo que dice el inútil Yamanaka ese, ni tampoco la horrible Inuzuka.

- Es cierto -la niña dio un largo suspiro- Pero... yo... yo de verdad creí que otou-san y oyaji-chan ya no se querían -la pelirroja se tapó la carita con ambas manos- Oyaji-chan a veces no esta mucho con otou-san.

- Es normal -Kizuna le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza- Recuerda que él es Hokage-sama, y otou-san nos explico que en ocasiones él tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero que nos quiere a todos.

- Me siento feliz -ella sonrió en dirección a su hermano- ¡Ya no estoy triste! Lo que dijeron Koe y Tobe no es verdad. Nuestros papis se quieren mucho, mucho -la niña abrió sus brazos al aire todo lo que pudo, agitándolos un poco- ¡Así de mucho se quieren!

El moreno sonrió, alegrándose de ya no ver la carita desconsolada de la pelirroja cuando le había dicho lo que el tal Yamanaka de su clase comentaba. Además, a la boba Inuzuka de la clase en la que él estaba también le gustaba decir que aunque estuvieran casados, su padre Naruto y su papá Sasuke no se querían y todo era una mentira. Así que luego de mucho pensarlo, Kizuna decidió hacer algo arriesgado como tomar "prestada" aquella esfera de su padre Hokage, así que planeando las cosas, calculó la hora aproximada en la que se suponía que su hermana y él ya estaban dormidos completamente y utilizando un despertador, logró levantarse cuando era seguro que ninguno de sus dos padres estaría rondando por la casa para darse cuenta. Al comprobar que no existía problema, corrió a despertar a Itsu y entonces procedió a usar la "mágica" esfera para despejar las dudas de su inconsolable hermana.

Desde luego, Kizuna sabía que los dos odiosos niños de su escuela estaban mintiendo, y no necesitaba comprobar nada, pero Itsu era diferente a él, y el pequeño moreno estaba seguro que si no le mostraba a su hermana que realmente todo estaba bien entre sus padres, entonces la pobrecilla se la iba a pasar sufriendo por tonterías.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Itsu-nee-chan?

- ¿Qué?

- Yo creo que Inuzuka y Yamanaka se merecen un castigo -Kizuna adoptó una pose que intentaba ser solemne-.

- ¿Un castigo? -preguntó ella, inclinando su cabeza totalmente-.

- Sí, un castigo por estar diciendo tantas mentiras ¿No crees?

La pelirroja pareció pensárselo durante un momento, y entonces, cierto brillo se posó en sus ojos azules a pesar de la oscuridad que los cernía a los dos.

- Es cierto, Kizu-nii -ella asintió repetidamente con la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que les vamos a hacer?

Kizuna sonrió con arrogancia... con aquella altanería que seguramente venía en la sangre, pues era idéntica a la de su padre Uchiha.

Y entonces, Itsu sonrió de la misma forma que su hermano, y entonces Sasuke estaría encantado de saber que su hija en realidad si había heredado algo de él.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Aw, que desgraciadamente cursi esta esto XD pero no se puede evitar. Aunque la verdad es que me parece algo irónico. Verán, estos días estoy que me lleva el carajo, ni se imaginan la de cosas que he tenido que soportar. Tengo una rabia desbordante, una desesperación impotente y un enojo descomunal que se están acumulando día con día. Y hoy, HOY especialmente me han hecho enojar más de lo normal, así que luego de practicar un poco mis ejercicios (esos en los que doy patadas al aire y golpes como loca XD) para intentar desquitarme, me senté en la computadora y me dije que tenía que hacer algo porque todavía estaba molesta... y mis dos opciones eran: a) una cosa horrible y malvada, b) algo tierno y bonito. Como lo notaron, me decidí por lo tierno y bonito, así que enfoque mi enojo de forma "positiva", de allí que haya escrito esto es un intento de serenarme. En fin, ya basta de palabrería, espero que a quienes hayan leído esto les haya gustado, es algo que me endulzaría un poquito la vida, jeje.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, sí es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
